


На кончиках пальцев

by Theonya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Зарисовка-история любви между двумя девушками, сеттинг фэнтези/средневековье фэнтезийное, но не видно его особо.





	1. На кончиках пальцев

Она посмотрела на кремовую кожу своих рук и вновь вспомнила темную паутинку лент, падающих с кончиков пальцев девушки, сидящей на подоконнике. Её кожа была словно соткана из лунного света, а голос что-то тихо напевал. Когда взгляды встретились, она спрыгнула и подошла к ней, совсем не удивившись, что та все-таки пришла, и говорила вкрадчивым злым тоном те слова,которые были нужны гостье, которые причиняли боль и выбивали слезы даже из самых тайных закоулков души.  
А осталась ли та душа? Не обледенела ли, не иссохла в поисках вечного источника, в таких ненужных и сложных исканиях философского камня? Остался ли тот запах, летающий по комнате?  
Все бесследно исчезло, и кремовые руки столь упорно комкают листы бумаги, письма, старый,нечаянно подаренный платок. Яростно, упорно, отчаянно, зло, бессильно, обессиленно...  
Разве может быть сильной рука, не поднимавшая ни разу ничего более тяжелого, чем перо? Разве может быть сильной душа, не выносившая в себе печаль и не породившая чье-то счастье?  
И все, что она может, лишь плакать,плакать,плакать,до бесконечности реветь, рыдать, захлебываться в своем не слишком-то реальном горе, звать на помощь, судорожно глотать воздух и, что-то напевая, носится по комнате, как сумасшедшая. Но ничего не менять.  
Возможно, девушка, сотканная из лунного света, вновь вернется. Безлунной ночью ли, во время дождя, расстроенная ли или же, наоборот, в самых ярких красках — это совершенно неважно, ведь на кончиках её пальцев заключен смысл жизни.  
Вечно открытое окно заброшенного дома всегда будет ждать её запаха, её голоса, её легкой поступи, неважно, сошла ли она с ума, родилась ли вновь. Ведь одно лишь старое окно помнит их расставание и последнее прикосновение кончиками пальцев к губам.


	2. Демон и ангел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Расставание со стороны той девушки на подоконнике

Знаешь, моя милая, мы с тобой всегда были классической парой — akuma/tenshi, демон и ангел. Неважно, кто "атаковал", кто поддавался — это всегда было игрой без проигравших. Меня ли в тот вечер принесли черти или его, я не знаю, так же я не понимаю, почему ты целовалась с ним. Ты же клялась, что мы с тобой вместе навсегда, ничто не разлучит нас. Была вроде бы сильной, но была лишь оболочка. Для чего? Удержать меня? Отпугнуть меня?  
А все же я никогда не боялась трудностей.  
Твоя кремовая кожа, мягкие, послушные волосы, белое платье, в котором ты ходила по дому, похожая на приведение, марево, свет в конце туннеля, который грациозно вставал с кровати среди ночи, оставляя меня одну. Это было так глупо — наедине ты пыталась быть строгой, что-то мне указывать — безусловно, я выполню все, моя госпожа. При всех же, в сумраке шумного вечера, ты была несколько другой: откровенные взгляды из-под вуали, чуть заметные кивки и взмахи веером, значащие что-то лишь для нас двоих. После же ты удалялась: "Дорогие гости, я слишком устала. Прошу милостиво меня извинить". И я, одетая в мужской камзол, в маске, с короткими волосами, убранными в хвост, провожала в твои апартаменты свою прекраснейшую Принцессу... Или не провожала, скрываясь с ней в коридорах или на кухне — ведь ночью здесь никого не было, прислуга приходила только утром, значит, у нас есть время... Эта игра даже забавляла меня.

Ты отравила меня собой — этот яд должен был убить меня, но... Ты же и дала противоядие, оказавшись настолько слабой.   
Знаешь, до меня только после этого дошло, что ты пыталась удержать меня ревностью, глупая... Но все же — я не вернулась, спрыгнув с твоего окна, забрав с собой твои темные ленты.

Это был единственный раз, когда я оказалась настоящим демоном.


	3. Летний дождь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перед расставанием

Этим жарким изматывающим летом ничего не происходило. Не было ни грозного ливня, который грозился перейти в кремовое небо, ни сумасшедшего ветра, любящего трусить деревья и тем самым помогающим служанкам собирать плоды, ни угрюмых облаков, которые наводили тоску и сон. В очаровательно тихой ночи, (а в этом краю всегда были очаровательно тихие ночи), под бой старинных часов едва зашелестела занавеска. Девушке не спалось. Было душно, будто бы скоро должен прийти легкий дождик – прийти, погостить, прибить пыль к дорогам и вновь уйти, высунув язык и дразнясь. Она тяжело вздохнула, зажгла свечу и взяла чистые листы бумаги. Чем бы заполнить их? Она никогда не задумывалась над этим – перо словно само шло в руки, слова приходили, даже не стучась, зачастую мешая, и она отгоняла их в ночь, чтобы они непослушно бились в голове до этих пор, приобретая особое звучание, но… Это лето её истрепало. Жара ли виновата или нечто другое – она не знала. Она просто устала, ничто её не радовало.

На плечо нежно опустилась чья-то прохладная ладонь. За окном полыхнуло неясное зарево – не вовремя и непонятно. Она вовсе не испугалась.  
— У тебя опять руки мокрые.  
— Не мокрые, а холодные, — поправил её охрипший от волнения голос. – Просто холодные. За пару километров от нас дождь.  
— Ты все-таки пришла… — попыталась повернуться она.  
— Не стоит. Вы сейчас не обрадуетесь моему виду.  
— Ты все же это сделала?  
— Да, моя госпожа. Я сделала это. Как Вы и приказывали.  
— Но почему же ты так… Долго…  
— Как смогла, моя госпожа.  
— Ты злишься на меня? Но почему?  
— Я не скажу Вам. Я вновь промолчу. Вам незачем это знать.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь… — грустно сказала девушка. – Ты меня ненавидишь… Потому презираешь… Поэтому не доверяешь… А знаешь, как мне одиноко без тебя было?  
— Пожалуйста, молчите. Я хочу оставить Вас. Будет сложно, если Вы будете разговаривать.  
— Эта холодная учтивость в твоем тоне… Да что ж я натворила? Скажи мне!  
— А ты разве не помнишь? – тон почти не изменился. За окном послышались отдаленные раскаты грома, похожие на урчание большой и довольной кошки больше, чем на злой рокот. – Верно, в твоих силах было только забыть…  
— О чем ты говоришь? – было, начала она, но холодные руки прижали её к себе, а к щеке прижалась любимая мокрая макушка:  
— Ни о чем… Не переживай… Все будет в порядке…  
— Точно? – отчего-то шепнула она.  
— Точно… Просто молчи, ладно?   
За окном начался мелкий и противный дождик, который куда-то по обыкновению спешил. Объятия разомкнулись.  
— Я мокрая. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболела.  
— Да ничего… Я не против… — тихо ответила она, потушив свечу.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? – обеспокоено ответили ей из полутьмы.  
— Полюби меня… Потанцуй со мной, как в старые добрые времена…   
— Но я же грязная…  
— Мне все равно. Потанцуй со мной, будто все еще существует…  
— Хорошо, — наконец сдалась та. – Но музыки нет…  
— А ты подпевай мне... Мелодия ведь знакома с детства… — улыбнулась она и повернулась.  
На ощупь одни руки нашли другие, пальцы сплелись, но не задержались надолго вместе и скользнули по чужим рукам, по легкой ночной рубашке, по кремовой нежной коже, по повязкам на руках и огрубевшим плечам, по тонкой шее… Тихим смешком:  
— А у тебя волосы отросли…  
Ехидным ответом:  
— А у тебя грудь появилась…  
Незлым фырканьем:  
— Я сейчас обижусь…  
Успокаивающим шепотом:  
— Глупая моя…  
Мелким дождиком за окном, который больше не спешил, все-таки угрожая перейти в настоящую грозу – с молниями и воющим ветром, исчезнувшей в неуверенных тучах луной. Тающими, скользящими, будто неумелыми поцелуями они кружились по комнате в объятиях, словно не видели друг друга сто лет, а завтра больше не наступило бы, и никто был не в силах им помешать…  
— Мы больше никогда не расстанемся?..   
Словно это не вопрос, а утверждение. Непонятно, почему они были преданы друг другу – слабость и сила, ангел и демон, хитрость и простота, кукла и её хозяйка, госпожа и её слуга, почему-то все складывалось так, чтобы они не смогли расстаться. Загорелая рука поправила сползающую бретельку и прошлась по белоснежной щеке. Откуда взяться загару, если целыми днями сидеть дома? Откуда взяться непониманию, если не пропускать ни одного слова мимо ушей? Если исполнять любое желание, можно привязать к себе навсегда, а можно и потерять, — как себя, так и человека, которого любишь. Длинные пальцы в ответ бережно коснулись плеч, легко подталкивая к своей обладательнице, которая откидывалась на свою же смятую бессонницей и тревогой постель. И невозможно было не потянуться следом за ней, не нависнуть, пытаясь не рухнуть на дрожащих от волнения руках на неё, нельзя было не залюбоваться длинными волосами, раскинувшимися по подушке… Как же давно это было… Кажется, что прошлое было только прекрасным сном, и они проснутся утром меланхолично-радостными, и с почти одинаковыми мечтательными улыбками на разных лицах будут заниматься своими делами, жалея, что сон не мог длиться вечность. От мимолетного касания губ время не остановится, а голос, тонущий в шумной, беспардонной грозе, ничего не облегчит и не выяснит:  
— Ты же больше не уйдешь?  
Ответа не будет видно, разве что молния подсветит её лицо, на котором застывает грустная улыбка. Она отстраняется и садится на краешек кровати. Мягкие волосы ложатся на её плечо, и она принимает объятия.  
— Ты уйдешь, да?..  
— Конечно, уйду, — свои слова непривычно падают в тишину. – Но это не потому, что я так хочу. Я бы осталась с тобой.  
— И я бы разрешила тебе остаться… — она, кажется, улыбается. – Только представь – мы просыпаемся утром, и все так, как было когда-то, так, как прежде. Ты, как и всегда, мой демон, мой слуга, незнакомец в маске, уводящий меня со скучного бала, а я – твоя принцесса, и ты любишь меня без памяти. Словно и не было никаких приказов, словно ты и не уходила, словно…  
— Но ты же знаешь – это невозможно. Если я останусь с тобой, я погублю тебя, лучше нам держаться подальше…   
Жестокие слова неуверенно и несмело перебил робкий поцелуй в щеку:  
— Я знаю, знаю… В этом нет твоей вины…  
— Да и твоей тоже нет…Но у нас ничего нет – прошлое мы потеряли, будущему не суждено родиться, и только эта ночь является настоящим…  
— Ты же убила его, верно?  
— Да, я сделала это, но никому не скажу, что этого хотела ты, даже если меня поймают и казнят. Я не предам тебя.  
Тонкие пальчики благодарно скользнули в расслабленную ладонь:  
— Спасибо… Я жалею о том, что ты сделала это, но все же – спасибо…  
— Да не за что… — она легонько поцеловала их. – Я же и сама не хотела, чтобы ты выходила замуж, тем более, за того, кто хотел увезти тебя и заключить в золотой клетке…  
Пальчик лег на её губы, останавливая от ненужных лишних слов. Комната наполняется странной вязкой тишиной, и им становится неловко. Они отодвигаются друг от друга и садятся прямо, одна – неловко ероша короткие волосы, другая – поправляя ночную рубашку, но… За окном снова громыхает, почему-то она резко вскакивает и изо всех сил обнимает милую слугу, шепча на ухо и нечаянно пробуя на вкус пушистые непослушные пряди:  
— Никто не смог бы пленить меня, ведь это сделала ты…  
— Это кто кого еще пленил… — тихонько смеется та и прижимает её к себе, как разбойник — самое дорогое сокровище, — с желанием никогда не расставаться и никому не отдавать, а она и рада этому, и хочется поверить, что все это останется после рассвета. Отчего-то их губы снова встретились, и это было что-то большее, чем обычный поцелуй. Это было их нежностью, чем-то, что существует только для двоих, да и то не всегда, и они понимали это. Даже в последнюю ночь не хотелось спешить, хотелось быть рядом и думать, что так будет вечно.  
— Ты же еще придешь ко мне?.. – и для того, чтобы она поверила, нужно соврать:  
— Конечно, приду…  
И губы опять сливаются, пальцы сплетаются, одежда куда-то исчезает, будто сама собой, потому что они не замечают, как снимают её, светлые волосы смешиваются с каштановыми, и уже не понятно им самим, где чьи руки или ноги, они словно стали одним целым организмом, являясь двумя половинками одного целого, неделимого и прекрасного. Без своей половинки они всегда будут жаждать её, одна другую, не находя покоя и не уставая в этом глупом и эгоистичном желании, всегда вспоминая ту ночь, когда они в последний раз были вместе, и плача по другим ночам, столь не похожим на эту, а после – засыпая, но обессиленными тоской, а не утомленными наслаждением, как сейчас… Ведь сон подкрался к ним незаметно, пробираясь сквозь поцелуи и прикосновения, но так и не сумев разомкнуть их объятия…

… Дождь, утихая, танцевал в саду, а она осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, выбралась из-под легкой простыни и начала одеваться. Небо за окном теряло цвет, и вскоре должно было взойти солнце, а вместе с этим девушка должна была исчезнуть из привычной, но теперь недоступной ей жизни. На кровати лежала её принцесса, за которую можно было отдать не только жизнь, но и продать душу за её спасение от всяческих неприятностей и превратностей судьбы, и она искренне надеялась, что заключила сделку не зря, став, правда, не ангелом, а демоном-хранителем. В последний раз, поцеловав её в щеку, девушка выскользнула под последние капли дождя, в личную неизвестность, но первые лучи солнца дали ей надежду на то, что все будет хорошо.


	4. Поцеловать тебя во сне

Ты мирно спишь рядом со мной, и рука механически тянется пригладить твои взъерошенные волосы, мягкие, короткие, приятные... Надеюсь, ты не проснешься от этого невинного жеста, хотя чего я боюсь – конечно, не проснешься, ведь за день набегалась, да и со мной после утомилась. Пробегаюсь кончиками пальцев по шее к выступающей плавной ключице, почти невесомо, твоя кожа приятна мне, она теплая и живая, в отличие от любых платьев, как и ты – искренняя, любящая и спокойная в отличие от любых мужчин. Они никогда не хотели от меня чего-то большего, чем наследство родителей и этот замок, ты же никогда не хотела от меня именно этого. Тебе всегда нужна была только я – это звучит самоуверенно и себялюбиво, что ж, в оправдание скажу, что я эгоистка, особенно с тобой, но я не виновата в этом. Даже если бы ты была ядом, я выпила бы тебя до дна. Если бы кто-то был слишком похож на тебя, я бы, не задумываясь, убила бы его – такой достойна быть только ты. Если бы ты вздумала уйти, я бы не отпустила тебя, даже если бы пришлось запереться с тобой в подземелье и выкинуть ключ.  
Слава Богу, ты не знаешь моих мыслей, и твое безмятежное лицо напротив меня. Кажется, я изучила каждую твою ресничку, чего уж там о чуть раскосых глазах с припухшими губами говорить, но всегда, когда возможно, я смотрю на тебя и не могу насмотреться – ты прекрасна. Правда, врешь, что прекраснее я. Неправда это, ложь. Твоя улыбка открыта, и ей должны верить больше, чем моему смеху. Не могут. Не смеют. Жалко.  
А с другой стороны… Ни капельки мне не жалко. Ты мое солнышко, но никто не должен знать, что ты светишь. Я не смогу поделиться твоим светом, не смогу выпустить из рук, я не похожа на тебя – деликатную и тактичную, терпеливую, нежную и страстную, такую взрослую, почти идеальную, сильную и чувственную. Я не смогу быть другой – не такой ранимой, не такой глупой, не таким ребенком, и, знаешь, наверное, это хорошо, пока ты рядом. Надеюсь, ты никогда не оставишь меня, а в голове начинают носиться обрывки мыслей, как это часто бывает, когда засыпаешь, и я придвигаюсь к тебе ближе. Скоро наступит утро. Вокруг так тихо, но небо начинает светлеть, и я люблю это время – самое умиротворенное, уже не вдохновенное, но еще не обыденное…   
Ты внезапно поворачиваешься на спину, и я тихо ликую внутри, забираясь под твое крыло. Ты словно ангел-хранитель для меня, ведь бессонница выпускает из своих лап в объятия к Морфею только в твоих руках. Скоро будет новый день, и ты встанешь с первыми лучами солнца, освободив плечо от меня, бережно укрыв одеялом и чмокнув в лоб, но ты не узнаешь, что я никогда не решалась поцеловать спящую тебя.


End file.
